


Snowflake

by Winklepicker



Series: Clydeland Chronicles [6]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clydeland, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: This was written for the prompt “Snowflake” on a grotty piece of scrunched up paper I found at the bottom of my bag.Where that prompt came from or what else was on that prompt list is lost to the mists of time... except for one more tiny story.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Series: Clydeland Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233800
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Snowflake

It landed—a tiny perfect crystalline fallen star—in Clyde’s hair. 

Then another. 

Stensland quick-blinked in mid _Pacey-was-the-best-of-them-all_ rant and before his enthralled hand had reached Clyde’s mane, three more sparkling gems had joined them. 

“The sky is sprinkling your hair with star shine,” he said with a devoted beam on his face. 

It was the stars in Clyde’s eyes that twinkled brightest as he brushed Stensland’s fringe aside and trickle-trailed his fingertips down his jawline. 

“You’re gettin’ quite the dustin’ yourself.” 

“You know what this means, right?” Stensland asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“That it’s snowing?”

“No. Well, yeah. But no. It means it’s time for blankets, and snuggling, and for hot cocoa with cream, and maybe a splash of scotch.” Stensland took a breath and sighed a happy sigh. “For sitting in front of a crackling fire on YouTube, or falling asleep on each other’s shoulders while we watch _It’s a Beautiful Life_. You know.”

Clyde squinted a while, processing good and steady in his own Logan way. “Honeyspice,” his lips churned for a second, “don’t we do all that anyway? Like, all the time?”

“Yeah.” Stensland wiggled his hand into Clyde’s back pocket and began steering them home. “But now we can do it with the Christmas tree up.”

Clyde nodded. His flaming angel had a point. “Guess we should look for a Christmas tree then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt “Snowflake” on a grotty piece of scrunched up paper I found at the bottom of my bag.  
> Where that prompt came from or what else was on that prompt list is lost to the mists of time... except for one more tiny story.


End file.
